A statistical analysis program entitled BIOASSAY is being written for parallel line bioassays, linear regression analysis, Dunnett's test and missing value analyses. This program is being developed specifically to make more efficient use of balanced experimental designs for human and primate pharmacological studies. The statistical advantages of the program include: the calculation of relative potency estimates and confidence limits without using statistical shortcuts; integrating a Between Subjects or Animals variance component with parallel line, linear regression and Dunnett's tests; incorporating a missing values routine for randomized block experimental designs; and having the capability of making inverse predictions with confidence limits from linear dose- response curves. The project involves providing statistical models to the programmers and validating the resulting software. The program is being written in C for use with DOS systems by Ogden Bioservices, through a professional services contract.